HMS Shoril's Grace
The HMS Shoril's Grace is the command ship of the Ilaran fleet, captained by the Empress herself. The only Thanatos-class vessel in service to the Ilaran Intelligence Sector, it is particularly well-armed and well-defended. Its primary mission is currently to make contact with other worlds to create a Federation. Technical Data Physical Arrangement The Thanatos-class starship is the largest in the fleet; at 43 decks, its total crew and passenger load is roughly 1025 at maximum. Engineering takes the rear third of decks 30-43; the rest of these decks are comprised of crew and passenger quarters. The Command Center (Bridge), ready room and conference area comprise decks 1-6, and run on a separate life-support system. These decks can be ejected in case of emergency. Decks 7-11 comprise the R&R sector. This includes a large holocomplex, as well as a bar and auction area. The sick bay is located on Decks 12-15. Either the Chief Physician or one of her aides is on call at all times, and these decks possess their own transport grid. The Armory and Machine Shop comprise Decks 16-20. The lower decks contain the Grace's weapons systems, as well as small arms for away missions; the upper decks contain repair terminals for the powered suits often used on these. Decks 21-27 comprise the crew dining area. Using the same replication technology used in the Engineering department, but on a smaller scale, a wide variety of food can be sequenced. Decks 28-29 are officers' quarters; the lower deck comprises the Captain's quarters, as well as others, and the upper is a separate dining area. A pair of cargo bays can also be found in the rear of Decks 31-35, as well as multiple docking ports on the sides of Deck 4. The Grace's engines have a top speed of Warp 10+, enabling it to bend the space/time continuum, traveling backward or forward at will. Weapons The HMS Shoril's Grace is armed with 13 plasma arrays, four antimatter cannons, several hundred antimatter torpedoes and several thousand plasma pistols in case of involuntary boarding. It is protected by a Class-7 Energy shield, capable of deflecting most other ships' fire, as well as a Stealth booster that renders the ship and its inhabitants invisible to scanners as well as distorting the light around itself to become imperceptible. Crew Life Aboard The Grace was designed for long missions, and built in such a way that cut down on actual manpower needs. As such, at maximum capacity the crew is divided into 4 shifts, each lasting 6 hours to maximize crew efficiency. On their off time, crew members may make use of the R&R decks, the dining area, or the sick bay if needed. All crew members are considered on-call at all times in cases of injury or illness. Command Crew The Grace has a small Command Crew, whose job it is to ensure the efficient running of the ship. * Captain: Kaneda Soturi * First Officer: Valerius Eldryn * Chief Medical Officer: Physician Alexandra Ralithon * Chief Engineer: Kaylee Frye * Tactical Officer: Cid Aulstyne * Comm Officer: Meria Donic * Helmsman: Moira Jellico Category:Soturi